The Train
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Yuta hanya pemuda yang menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa, bangun di pagi hari dengan malas, melakukan kegiatan di Kampus, juga pulang menggunakan kereta umum di waktu padat. Padat penumpang membuat Jaehyun mencium aroma keringat dan mendengar umpatan tanpa penyaring dari Yuta, hanya helaan nafas yang dilontarkan oleh Jaehyun. Tags : JaeYu, NCT, Soulmate!AU (maaf, summary berantakan).


.

Meet My Soulmate on The Train (Jung Jaehyun x Nakamoto Yuta)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Nakamoto Yuta hanya pemuda usia dua puluhan yang menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa, bangun di pagi hari dengan gerutu malas, melakukan kegiatan di Kampus hingga waktu petang, pulang dengan menggunakan kereta umum di waktu padat, juga mengambil obat merah dan mengurusi lecet juga luka di sisi lengannya. Kalau ada yang berpikir bahwa Yuta adalah anak berandal yang gemar berkelahi, percayalah, Yuta sendiri berharap luka-luka di tubuhnya memang disebabkan oleh perkelahian dengan anggota geng jalanan atau semacamnya, setidaknya dia bisa membalas dan membuat luka yang sama kalau memang lawannya adalah sesuatu yang bisa dilihat dan ditendang olehnya. Sentuhan panas atau sentilan kasar di sisi lengan bukan hal yang aneh bagi Yuta sedari usianya empat belas tahun (usia dimana dia mulai menjadi dewasa), membuat Ibunya berulang kali mencemaskan Yuta saat Yuta memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di Negeri Ginseng, tidak pernah lupa untuk menanyakan apakah Yuta sudah bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Yuta melihat buku mengenai pasangan hidup juga mendengar cerita pasangan hidup dari keluarga maupun temannya, menertawakan ekspresi Ten yang terlihat begitu mengagumi Taeyong dalam ceritanya namun bersikap mahal dan sulit diraih saat mereka sedang bersama. Pasangan hidup sangatlah ajaib, dua orang tidak saling mengenal namun mengetahui bahwa satu sama lain adalah pasangan hidup di pandangan pertama. Itu adalah perkataan Ten, si Chittapon menuliskan kalimat itu di bagian bawah halaman tugas Yuta yang membuat si Nakamoto menggerutu kesal.

Kereta yang dipenuhi penumpang hingga berdesakan di waktu petang menjadi hal yang disukai oleh Yuta, lebih daripada kereta sepi di larut malam yang membuat intensitas sentilan kasar di lengannya meningkat. Yuta mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata juga memiliki kelompok baik dan kelompok jahat, tapi bagi seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat keberadaan mereka seperti Yuta tentu dia tidak bisa membedakan antara dua kelompok tersebut. Tawaran makan sebagai perayaan ulangtahun hubungan Ten dan Taeyong mendapat penolakan dari Yuta, melontarkan alasan dirinya akan terlihat menyedihkan diantara pasangan kasmaran itu daripada alasan dirinya tidak ingin menaiki kereta larut malam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti penakut (hal percuma, karena Ten begitu pemaksa dan keras kepala). Pandangan Yuta menutup karena merasa lelah dengan kegiatan kuliah juga ledekan Ten yang tidak berhenti menggodanya terkait pasangan hidup, si Nakamoto mengacuhkan sentuhan panas dari sosok yang tidak dia lihat pada bagian lengan, tidak berminat menanggapi sentilan kasar di lengannya yang menyulitkan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Pemberitahuan kereta yang berhenti di stasiun ketiga membuat Yuta membuka matanya sejenak, hanya mengarahkan pandangan pada langit gerbong dan menghitung dua stasiun lagi sebagai stasiun yang menjadi tujuannya. Seseorang mendudukkan diri pada posisi sebelah Yuta, pandangan tanpa minat Yuta mengarah pada Pemuda yang menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel di tangannya sebelum si Nakamoto memejamkan mata dan beristirahat sejenak.

Posisi tidur Yuta yang menyandarkan kepala pada bahu seseorang di sebelahnya, membuat si Nakamoto terbangun saat penumpang di sebelahnya menggerakkan bahu. Mungkin, bahunya terasa pegal karena digunakan Yuta untuk bersandar . . .

"Apakah stasiun dekat Apartemen Twenty-Six sudah lewat?" Yuta menguap lebar tanpa tangannya menutup bagian mulut, matanya mengerjap lamban karena kelopaknya masih terasa berat. Kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan, si penumpang yang sibuk dengan ponsel dan menjadi sandarannya, tidak payah membuka matanya yang masih lengket

"Kupikir, stasiun itu sudah terlewat, sekitar satu atau dua stasiun sebelum ini" Balas si Pemuda dengan ponsel, tidak memindahkan atensi dari perangkat elektronik di tangannya. Yuta menghembus nafas panjang selagi membersihkan kotoran di sudut mata yang memberatkan kelopaknya, memikirkan siapa teman yang bisa diganggunya untuk menginap di malam Sabtu seperti ini

"Oh, terima kasih" Ujar Yuta dengan singkat, mengingat dirinya belum melontarkan 'terima kasih' pada orang di sebelahnya

"Hm, sama-sama" Pemberitahuan kereta mendekati stasiun pemberhentian berikutnya terdengar, setelah balasan dengan nada tidak acuh dari penumpang di sebelahnya. Pandangan Yuta berkeliling dengan bosan, mencari penumpang lain yang memiliki tujuan di perhentian ini dan tengah bersiap untuk turun dari kereta. Seorang Paman dengan pakaian pegawai kantor dan pasangan yang saling membisik dengan menautkan tangan, pandangan Yuta menangkap salah satu diantara pasangan itu melirik padanya atau si pemuda sebelahnya

"Kau memiliki tempat menginap di dekat sini, atau kau ingin berhenti disini dan menaiki angkutan lain untuk pulang?" Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Yuta menoleh pada si Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, belum melepas pandangan dari ponsel hingga Yuta mulai berpikir bahwa orang ini adalah salah satu orang yang begitu kecanduan dengan perangkat canggih masa kini

"Aku tidak mungkin memilih yang kedua. Tindakan itu hanya membuat kantungku kosong lebih cepat, lagipula ada batas pulang malam yang diterapkan di tempat tinggalku" Jawab Yuta dengan acuh, tidak begitu mempermasalahkan dimana dirinya menginap pada malam ini. Kemungkinan paling besar dirinya menginap di ruang tinggal Winwin, adik kelasnya semasa Sekolah Menengah atas yang tinggal tidak jauh dari stasiun setelah ini. Mata lebar Yuta membulat sewaktu si Pemuda Ponsel meraih tangannya, membuatnya turut beranjak dari posisi duduknya

"Kau ingin menginap di tempatku?" Tawaran yang tidak diperlukan, mengingat tangan orang itu sudah menggenggam tangan Yuta tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak mengenal atau sekedar mengetahui nama satu sama lain, meski Yuta melihat si Pemuda Ponsel duduk di sebelahnya dan bahkan menggunakan bahu si pemuda asing sebagai bantalan saat tidur. Tidak ada yang menjamin, kalau orang ini memang baik dan hanya ingin memberi tempat menginap tanpa niat melakukan tindak kejahatan

"Hm, itu bukan tawaran buruk" Yuta menerima tawaran dari si pemuda ponsel, memiliki rencana untuk melayangkan tendangan atau pukulan keras kalau pemuda ini memang ingin melakukan tindak kejahatan (lupa disebutkan kalau Yuta adalah mantan anggota Klub Sepak Bola Junior di kota asalnya, sepertinya). Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Yuta dan mengetik entah apa di layar ponsel canggihnya, menggerutui teman mengobrolnya dengan suara pelan

'Ting, ting, ting, ting' Deringan bel menandakan kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di stasiun, tungkai Yuta mengikuti langkah penumpang lain yang menuruni kereta tanpa menoleh pada si pemuda ponsel. Sentuhan panas di lengan kirinya menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya, seperti pasangan posesif yang merasa kesal karena dia terlihat berjalan dengan orang lain

"Apa kau mengetahui tempat tinggalku, hingga ingin melangkah lebih dulu dariku?" Tanpa menoleh tentu Yuta mengetahuinya sebagai si Pemuda Ponsel, tapi Yuta menoleh untuk memandang bingung pada lengan kanannya. Sentuhan di lengan kirinya menghilang begitu saja, saat si Pemuda Ponsel menyentuh lengan kanannya

"Aku minta maaf" Pandangan Yuta ke sisi kanannya tidak lagi menemukan si Pemuda yang sibuk memainkan ponsel juga menggerutu tentang teman obrolannya, mungkin dia menyimpannya di saku pakaian. Si Nakamoto meninggikan sudut bibirnya dengan kesan canggung yang kentara karena pandangannya bertemu dengan si Pemuda Ponsel yang melenyapkan sentuhan panas di lengan kirinya, mudahnya pasangan hidupnya

"Bukan masalah, kalau kau belum terbiasa. Namaku Jung Jae Hyun" Berbeda dari senyum canggung yang dilontarkan Yuta, senyuman Jaehyun memberi kesan ramah dan akrab seolah mereka sudah memiliki beberapa pertemuan lain yang seharusnya menjadikan pertemuan kali ini tidak begitu canggung. Awal hubungan yang cukup buruk baginya dengan pasangan hidupnya, menurut Yuta.

Ini pertemuan pertama Yuta dengan pasangan hidupnya, dia tertidur (Yuta tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya sewaktu tidur, tapi Ten sering meledeknya yang tidur di tengah kelas), bahkan menggunakan bahu si pasangan hidup sebagai sandaran. Bila mengingat lagi, Yuta menguap dan berbicara tanpa gaya elit sama sekali pada Jaehyun saat dia baru bangun. Kalau seperti ini, Yuta harus membuat karangan lebih dramatis dan tidak terkesan memalukan mengenai pertemuan pertama dengan pasangan hidup, tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan Ten. Perkenalan Ten dengan Taeyong di Gerbang Kampus mereka memiliki cerita seperti drama picisan, dimana mereka berbenturan dan saling melempar gerutu tanpa keinginan mengalah, mengambil barang mereka yang terjatuh akibat benturan, dan Ten menutup mulut dengan rapat sewaktu sampul biru di catatan miliknya menjadi merah (Ten mengalami buta warna yang membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan biru dan merah, hingga dirinya bertemu dengan pasangan hidup). Bagaimanapun Yuta mensyukuri dirinya bertemu pasangan, sebelum dirinya lulus kuliah dan dilempar pertanyaan mengenai pasangan hidup oleh semua orang terdekatnya.

.

Jaehyun tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Yuta pada 'pertemuan pertama' mereka, karena dari sisi Jaehyun malam ini bukanlah pertemuan pertamanya dengan si pasangan hidup. Berlawanan dari Yuta yang mendapat gangguan tanpa melihat si pemberi gangguan, Jaehyun melihat beragam sosok tanpa disentuh atau menyentuh. Kesehariannya tidak seburuk Yuta yang mengobati lecet atau luka dari sosok yang tidak dilihatnya, tapi bukan berarti keseharian Jaehyun berlangsung dengan baik tanpa masalah. Hal menyebalkan ketika dia ingin beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang melelahkan, tapi satu sosok muncul di sisi kamar atau bahkan menempati tempat tidur dan membuatnya enggan memejamkan mata (Jaehyun mengelak dirinya bukan penakut, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa tidur dengan pandangan intens yang mengarah telak padanya). Pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Yuta di kereta pada waktu petang lebih menyebalkan, padat penumpang membuat Jaehyun mencium aroma keringat dan mendengar umpatan tanpa penyaring dari Yuta, hampir menegur orang di depannya saat menyadari dia tidak melihat sosok yang biasa berada di kereta ini, entah Nenek dengan kulit terlampau pucat atau Paman Tua dengan bekas darah di wajahnya. Akhirnya, helaan nafas yang dilontarkan oleh Jaehyun, pasrah terhadap pasangan hidupnya. Bukan Jaehyun mengatakan pertemuan malam ini adalah pertemuan yang menyenangkan, tapi menurutnya pertemuan ini tidak seburuk pertemuan mereka di waktu petang.

Cangkir hangat yang diberikan Jaehyun sedari beberapa menit lalu masih belum tersentuh oleh Yuta, hanya melamun dan memperhatikan permukaan meja kaca Jaehyun tanpa mengatakan apapun . . .

"Kau menjadi tidak banyak bicara, karena kau masih mengantuk atau karena merasa canggung?" Pertanyaan Jaehyun membuat Yuta mengerjapkan matanya, mengangkat pandangannya untuk menemukan Jaehyun yang selesai membersihkan diri. Pemuda marga Jung itu melihat cangkir minum yang diberikannya belum tersentuh, memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelum Yuta memberi balasan menggunakan lisan

"Apa kau tidak merasa menyesal, karena pertemuanmu denganku sangat tidak keren?" Balasan dari Yuta membuat Jaehyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud Yuta memberi pertanyaan seperti itu

"Jadi, kau mengharapkan pertemuan keren dengan pasangan hidupmu? Kau mengharapkan payung di tengah hujan, seseorang yang muncul setelah kau meniup api kecil, atau pertemuan lain yang pernah kau lihat dalam drama?" Bagi Jaehyun, hal terpenting adalah dirinya tidak lagi memiliki pertanyaan mengenai seperti apa pasangan hidupnya, juga dirinya bisa membalas lontaran candaan teman-temannya mengenai pasangan hidup

"Tidak harus seperti pertemuan dalam drama, hanya pertemuan yang baik tanpa sikap memalukan dariku. Kesan pertama yang kuberikan sebagai pasangan hidup, seharusnya tidak buruk kan?" Angguk kepala Jaehyun menjawab perkataan Yuta, setuju bahwa kesan pertama pada orang baru (terutama orang yang menjadi pasangan hidup) seharusnya tidak buruk. Jaehyun sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi acuh karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama, tidak peduli betapa kasar dan tidak kerennya Yuta di awal pertemuan mereka. Perkataan keren dengan kesan lapang dada itu bukan berasal dari pemikiran Jaehyun, melainkan nasihat Winwin –teman satu garis Jaehyun yang lebih dulu menemukan pasangan hidupnya di Negara asalnya, Negeri Tirai Bambu– saat Jaehyun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pasangan hidupnya di kereta umum

"Kupikir, bukan hal buruk untuk mengetahui sisi tidak menyenangkan dari pasangan hidupku sedari pertemuan pertama. Aku sedikit kecewa karena pasangan hidupku bukan orang cantik dengan sikap lembut dan keibuan, tapi kau cukup menarik" Orang baik diperuntukkan bagi orang baik, nasihat dari Kakak Sepupunya membuat Jaehyun berhenti menganggap Yuta sebagai pasangan hidup yang buruk. Lagipula, Jaehyun mendapat nasihat dari Kakak Sepupunya kalau setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan yang membuat kehidupan menjadi seimbang

"Maaf, karena aku mengecewakanmu" Permintaan maaf dan ekspresi kesal di wajah Yuta terkesan bertolak belakang, Jaehyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia menganggapnya sebagai pemandangan yang menggemaskan hingga sudut bibirnya tergelitik untuk melengkung

"Iya, aku memang kecewa pada awalnya. Tapi, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, saat ini" Ujar Jaehyun seraya menempati sisi kosong di sisi kiri Yuta, mengetahui si Nakamoto merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura panas yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok pemuda penghuni ruang tinggalnya pada sisi kanan. Jaehyun tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya secara pasti, tapi beberapa temannya mengatakan bahwa itu sangat tidak nyaman

"Tolong, jangan menganggapku sebagai orang asing yang kurang ajar" Jaehyun berucap, sebelum dia menaruh tangannya di bahu Yuta yang menghilangkan sosok pemuda penghuni ruang tinggalnya dalam pandangannya. Jaehyun melihat sosok penghuni ruang tinggalnya menatap sebal saat dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yuta, namun menarik sudut bibir untuk mengucapkan 'selamat' karena Jaehyun sudah bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya sebelum dia menghilang karena Jaehyun menyentuh Yuta

"Kita ini pasangan hidup yang memang seharusnya memiliki interaksi, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta ijin hanya untuk merangkul bahuku" Perkataan Yuta membuat Jaehyun menarik sudut bibirnya dengan tinggi

"Jadi, aku boleh melakukan lebih dari merangkul bahu?" Gerakan Yuta menoleh pada Jaehyun, membuat si Nakamoto menemukan pandangan jahil dan seringai si Jung padanya

"Boleh, kalau kau ingin kutendang" Jaehyun belum mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Yuta, tapi beberapa pertemuannya dengan Yuta di kereta umum memberi gambaran kalau Yuta tidak hanya memiliki tendangan seperti gigitan semut (mungkin seperti gigitan semut, kalau yang dimaksud adalah semut tentara). Bibir Jaehyun melengkung dengan canggung, mengibarkan 'bendera putih' sebelum Yuta mulai melancarkan serangan. Hubungan mereka tentu tidak semanis Winwin dengan pasangan hidupnya yang hampir selalu tersenyum pada satu sama lain, tapi Jaehyun sendiri tidak ingin membandingkan Yuta dengan Winwin atau dirinya dengan pasangan hidup Winwin.

Jaehyun lebih sering menyibukkan pandangan pada layar ponsel di tempat ramai, enggan memindah fokus untuk melihat pemandangan jalanan yang dilalui menggunakan kendaraan temannya, terlebih saat menggunakan kendaraan umum. Berada di dekat Yuta membuat Jaehyun tidak perlu menyibukkan pandangan pada ponsel, tapi dia merasa canggung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Winwin mengatakan rasa canggung itu dikarenakan dia berdekatan dengan pasangan hidupnya, saat Jaehyun bersikeras bahwa dia hanya canggung karena dia biasa menggunakan ponsel di tempat umum dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika tidak memegangnya. Jaehyun mulai berpikir kalau Winwin memang benar, karena Jaehyun merasa canggung di sebelah Yuta hingga mengacuhkan film yang diputarnya menggunakan player. Kepala Yuta menumpu pada bahu Jaehyun, disusul dengan dengkuran halus yang menandakan si Nakamoto tengah terlelap. Rasanya menyebalkan untuk ditinggal tidur pada kegiatan menonton, belum lagi kepala Yuta tidak ringan dan bisa membuat bahu keram jika dibiarkan selama dua jam (rata-rata durasi film), tapi saat ini terlalu awal untuk mengeluhkan sikap Yuta karena Jaehyun akan menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya dengan Yuta. Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya merasa keberatan untuk ditinggal tidur dan dijadikan sandaran oleh Yuta, karena wajah tenang Yuta sewaktu tidur terlihat . . . manis.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Lagi seneng ngebaca Soulmate AU dan terinspirasi dari Drama (Master's Sun), jadi coba-coba nulis Soulmate AU kayak gini. Niatnya pengen dipublish buat #YutaHaremDays, tapi baru bisa ngelarin dan publish sekarang, mana judulnya norak banget. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
